User talk:Supergeeky1
Hi Supergeeky1 -- we are excited to have Arkhampedia as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Arkham Therapy Session *Hello SG1. Just a reminder, our first meeting for the site, nicknamed the "Arkham Therapy Session", or ATS for short, is Saturday at 4:00 PM EST in #Arkhampedia. We hope to see you there! The Almighty Ninja 20:28, 1 August 2008 (UTC) **Just to remid you, SG1, the ATS is in an hour, I'll see ya there. The Almighty Ninja 19:00, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Hello Hey ho SG1. Did I ever to you about the time I was attacked by the joker? It s a story of wits, laughing, permant face smiles, and pur evil.... Woops, out of time.The Almighty Ninja 23:28, 1 August 2008 (UTC) *Indeed it does... not. But, thats a story for another time. The Almighty Ninja 23:33, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've done a fantastic job setting up and customizing this wiki! If you have any questions or I can help you set anything up (a favicon?) please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 01:15, 17 August 2008 (UTC) A little sumthin Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 05:34, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Congrats Hey man. Congratualtions, Killer Moth, has passed FI nominations! Feel free to add Template:User featured|Killer Moth at your earliest convenience! 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 22:49, 11 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Image No worries, mate - I knew it was shit quality. I was kinda hoping someone like you would upload a better one anyway, hehe. Cheers, El Geeko. --Thomas Rattim (talk) *Oh, and great work on the Bale template - I laughed out loud. :) --Thomas Rattim (talk) Forum lovin' The forums for the serious comics wikis now officially include a specific section for Arkhampedia. Our lord and savior Jamie certainly works fast. Anyway, you and Ninja were the only two admins present for the conversation, so I'm telling both of you it's worked out now. Cool! :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 06:48, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Whenever Whenever you get in the IRC, geeky, I have special image requests for you. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 22:35, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Where ever Were meant to be together, I'll be there you'll be near. And thats the day my dear. Madclaw 22:39, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Reminder *Heya SG1. Just a reminder, the Arkham therapy Session is scheduled for 16:00 UTC Saturday. I'm sure you'll be there, but if you are not, logs will be posted. thank you, and have a Pencil Free day! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 22:18, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Award For your incredible work in the IRC, The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 20:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Happy Holloween Lets see Beyonce top this, you have one of the best costumes of all time of all time!! Madclaw 16:14, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Batman: The Animated Wiki Dear Supergeeky1, Batman: The Animated Wiki is in need of new editors! Currently, the only editors there are its chairmen (namely Sniperteam82308 and I)! You may go there if you wish. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 00:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC).